A Charmed Heart: When Wolf Meets Witch
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: Seth Clearwater meets the mysterious Talia Greenworth who has a very special ability - having the powers of a witch. When a spell goes wrong, what lengths will Seth, Talia and her brother Aidan Greenworth have to go through to make things right?
1. Chapter 1

**Talia is a beautiful 15-year-old witch who has just moved to La Push with her parents. Her hair colour is a cherry red colour and she has hazel eyes. Seth meets her and they fall in love. This is the story about Seth's imprint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters – only Talia, Sheila and Don. **

It was a normal, groggy day in La Push. I'm Talia Greenworth and I've not long moved here to La Push with my grandmother, Sheila, and brother, Aidan. It was extremely boring. For the last few days, all I have done is wander around, seeing if anything interesting would pop up. Fat chance of that happening. Today was another one of those days. What's that I sense? Oh yeah, I'm a witch. Not one of those ugly ones who grow warts. That's only in fairy tales. Witches were created to protect the world from monstrous creatures that can be a threat to humanity – vampires and werewolves. Mainly the blood-suckers, though. Anyway, this sense I'm getting. It's weird. It doesn't feel safe.

"Hey, are you new around here?" A tanned – and hot for that matter – boy asks me.

"What's it to you?" I retort. The sense is coming from him. Nice abs, he has though. Holy crap, I knew it.

"Um... Just being nice. I'm Seth." This boy, supposedly called Seth, said with a smile.

"Talia, Talia Greenworth." I reply in a bitchy tone. I wasn't ready to befriend this... Mutt.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you." Seth still smiled. Did he even know what I was?

"Where's your pack? Aren't you going to attempt to burn me at stake or is that too old fashioned?"

Seth looked confused. "How do you know...?"

"Seth!" A tall, muscled male came walking beside her. "You've got a lot of nerve turning up here." He said to me.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever, puppy. I've heard that so many times and to be honest I'm getting sick and tired of it."

"I thought we'd gotten rid of your kind." The guy muttered, looking angry.

"The ancestors won't stop the bloodline of witches until bloodsuckers and werewolves have gone." I point out. "However, not all of us are bad. My family are created from a bloodline that believes the vampires and werewolves should only be killed when they have done bad. Now, let's start over shall we. Talia Greenworth, witch of Oklahoma, moral." I said with a smirk as I held out my hand. He hesitated. "You can only believe what I say and trust me if you shake my hand." I pointed out. He didn't look sure, but shook my hand anyway. I had to admit, even he was pretty hot. Soon enough, he took his hand away.

"It's alright guys, she's safe!" The man almost shouted. "Sam Uley. This is my pack." Sam said as a bunch of really hot guys came out.

"I'm not part of his pack, though." Seth commented. "I never knew witches were real. Wait, are you guys playing a joke on me? It's not fair if you are."

I frown slightly. I'm so offended. "If it was a joke, would I be able to do this?" I unattached my necklace from my neck and placed it in the palm of my hand. With my free hand, I hovered it above the necklace and lifted it out of my hand so it was in air then used the power to tie it back around my neck.

"That was so cool!" Seth still looked astonished. Newbie's, honestly. "Wanna hang out?"

"Uh... Sure, why not?" Don't judge. I have no friends at the moment except my cat. And that's just sad.

"Have you seen the beach yet? I can show you the beach if you like." Wow, this boy didn't half talk a lot. A bit like me, really.

"Well, you know the place better than me, so it's totally up to you."

Yeah, we ended up at the beach. It seems like the only good place around here.

"So, where are you from?" Seth asked. At the moment, he was asking me a lot of questions.

"It's complicated. I was born in Oklahoma but werewolves made us leave there." I begun.

"How did they make you leave? You seem to be in control."

"They... They, um, killed my brother. He was still learning to use his powers and they just killed him. They wouldn't believe that we are witches who only kill the evil." I shrug slightly, Seth looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I would do without my sister. I know what it's like to lose a family member though, I lost my dad." I'm starting to wonder whether me and Seth have more in common than we think.

"That must be hard for you." I said then changed the subject. "Anyway, after leaving Oklahoma we moved to Baltimore, followed by New York. Now, here."

"New York to here?" Seth asked with a chuckle. "That must be a big change."

"Trust me, it is. Moving from somewhere full of bright lights and celebrity's to here, a place where there's no sun and a lot of rain." I smile slightly.

"Hey!" Seth said with a laugh. "It may seem horrible to a ex New Yorker, but it's home." He actually had a good sense of humour. "How could Sam trust you with just a touch?" Seth asked. Wow, this boy was curious.

"It's the feeling. If I was a witch who just killed vampires and werewolves because they are an 'abomination to nature', he would have never felt anything. My hand would have sent like, a signal through his body which would be the sign." I explained the best that I could. To be honest, it wasn't easy.

"Ah," Seth stated with an understanding nod. "How old are you?"

"15. You?" He's probably older than me. Oh well.

"Really? You're so short... Sorry! 15, too." Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he is my age.

"We should hang out more! You're really cool."

"So are you... For a werewolf." I add with a smirk.

"Do you have super fast speed?" Another question, really?

"No. I can't fly either before you ask." I laugh lightly.

"Talia!" My Grams shouts.

"I guess that's my queue to leave. Bye, Seth." I say with a smile.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow?" Seth asked quickly.

"Sure." I nod. "I'll drop you a note." Before he could ask how, I quickly ran over to my mother.

Maybe Seth isn't that bad. He's actually really nice. Any other werewolf would probably try and rip my head off; until I cause them to lose feeling in their legs.

**I just felt like giving Seth a love interest, k? K. R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, in this, we discover what Seth's feelings for Talia are. There's a twist in this part.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, by the way! Been so caught up in school life. (And Twitter, but that's beyond the point.) I'm hoping to update a lot more from now often.**

**To anyone who is reading A Merry Volturi Christmas, I have just got like one more paragraph to do then I can post Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is flawlessly awesome and owns. I only own the OC and plot, I guess.**

Seth's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about her; Talia. She was amazing. I mean, I've only known her for one day but still. She's just so... Fascinating. Her witchy powers are so cool as well and her laugh is so cute. How can she send me a note though? She doesn't know where I live. Paul's already started teasing me about her. It's not fair. She's already like a best friend to me, though. We have so much in common. For example; she likes squirrels, I like squirrels. I like cheese and pineapple sticks, she likes cheese and pineapple sticks. She's also got a cool sense of humour even though most of it is sarcasm. Hold up, since when was that piece of paper on under the fruit bowl on Charlie's coffee table. Well, my mom's coffee table which she moved here. I picked up the folded piece of paper; it had neat writing on it, addressed to me:

_Seth,_

_Hey! It's me, Talia! Told you that I'd leave you a note, didn't I? Please, don't ask how. It's obviously something to do with witchcraft so just remember that. Anyway, moving on; you wanted to meet up again, right? Meet me at the beach when the night falls._

_Talia. x _

The first thing I noticed was the little kiss that she added at the end. Maybe that was just Talia's thing. The second thing noticed was that she wanted to meet up at night, or in her words 'when the night falls.' Why was that? Why not the daytime? I don't really care. I get to see her, anyway.

"Hey, Seth!" A young, childish voice interrupted.

"Renesmee!" I said with a smile and quickly folded the paper.

"What's that?" Nessie asked me curiously as she plopped herself down beside me.

"Uh, nothing!" I said quickly, putting the note into the pocket of my hoody.

"But I just saw the note in your hand..." Renesmee pointed out. Damn, it was hard keeping stuff from her.

"Yes, I have a note." I admitted. "It's just private, okay?"

Renesmee nodded and smiled. She was so understanding, I could never fault the kid.

"Who's it from?" She finally asked.

"A friend of mine. A very special friend." Renesmee seemed to be happy with my answer and just nodded happily then started telling me about her trip with Jacob.

**vVv**

Finally, I got away from the family. Don't get me wrong, I don't know what I'd do without them. But they can be exhausting. Plus, I'm really looking forward to meeting up with Talia. I wonder if she will go to school with me. There are quite a few werewolves there, though. She'd have to do a lot of hand shaking. Oh, wait, there she is!

"You got my note then?" Talia smiled. Her smile was really pretty, it gave her dimples.

"I sure did." I remembered she told me not to ask how. "Do witches like the night time or something?"

Talia shook her head. "Nope. But I do."

"Why's that?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me."

I like the stars. When I was a little girl, I used to wish upon a star." Talia looked up at the stars; my eyes glanced upwards as well. "I then realized that was stupid. My wishes never came true. I still like them though because of the constellations and guardian angels. See, at night, guardian angels are the stars to guide the helpless through the night. They, watch over, protect and keep away the monsters."

"I thought they were just balls of fire..." From the look on Talia's face, she didn't seem too happy with my comment.

"No, that's not it! If you're a science geek then yes. You have to read between the lines. When you look at the stars, what do you see?" Talia asked, now looking at me.

"I see... Gaps in the sky, like it's trying to patch itself back up but every time it does, more problems arise." Wow, I sound like a tool.

"See, from that, I get a feeling that you deal with a lot of problems and whenever they get fixed, a new one pops up." She's good. That is my life exactly.

"How did you work that out?"

"It's not that hard. What did you get from what I said?"

I thought for a moment, remembering what she said. "That you were once wishing on a star but then gave up. Once that happened, you became helpless and at night you would turn to the stars to guide you and protect you from the monsters."

Talia smiled, "Something like that."

I raised an eyebrow slightly. "Aren't you going to tell me what it is then?"

Talia's smiled faded. Crap, maybe it was something I said. "Well..." She begun; it sounded like she was hesitating. "You know I have this whole trust issue, right? I might have told a teeny white lie. See, my mother and father aren't here. Don't question it, not yet! Just let me explain. I moved here with my Grams and my brother, Aidan. His mates tend to call him Don for some psychotic reason. My dad is in the army, so. That explains his whereabouts and my mother... My mother left when me and Aidan were a couple of months old..." Talia took a deep breath; she actually looked like she was going to cry.

"Wait, I thought your brother died?" I ask with a confused expression.

"My other brother did." She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't mean to lie; it's just that witches have trust issues. My family have always made something up to protect us, it's a long story. My mom actually came up with most of it before she left, apparently... I don't even know where she is now."

"You don't have to talk about this, Talia. I don't like talking about my dad." I admitted. Talia lying to me really shocked me, but as she explained more about the trust issues I sort of understood why. She was only lying to protect her family and she told the truth in the end. She must trust me. "So, why did you tell me the truth?" I ask, wondering whether she trusts me or not.

"You're really the only friend I've made and I don't really want to lose the friendship that we have." Talia smiled slightly.

"So, will you be going to school on the reservation?" I ask, making sure to change the subject.

"I don't know. Aidan wants to but I was considering Forks High School. It sounded like a good school until I found out vampires go there. I know that wolves attend the reservation but their easier to get along with."

"Well, I go to school on the reservation so... I think you should." I smile.

"I probably will, anyway." Talia nodded. "It's closer to home, anyway."

"That reminds me, where do you actually live?" I ask.

"Just on the edge of La Push. It's getting cold; I should probably be getting home."

"Already?" I raise an eyebrow but I then remember that Talia's body temperature is normal. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"You don't have to. But, if it makes you happy then fine." Talia smiled as her and I started walking to her house. I wanted to walk her home because it means spending more time with her and it's the polite thing to do.

I was surprised when we got to her house. Not because of her house, the house was nice. I was surprised because Emily was there, Sam's Emily. Talia seemed surprised as well, to be honest. "Emily, what are you doing here?" I ask as we approach them.

"I'm introducing myself, Seth. Since my house isn't that far away from Sheila's I decided to makes friends." Emily said cheerfully. Obviously Sam doesn't know about this. Not that it would be Emily's fault if he didn't. "Come on, I'll take you home. Your mom will be worried sick; you know what she can be like." Emily chuckled.

"You should be coming in now too, Talia." Sheila said. Despite the fact her being Talia's grandma – or Grams, as Talia calls her – she doesn't look too old; probably in her early fifties.

"Sure, Grams. Is Aidan home yet?" Talia asked in which sounded like a confused tone. I don't know if it's a family witch thing, but Aidan sort of popped up from round the corner as she asked that. "Well, that answered my question. Bye, Seth." Talia smiled as she followed her brother into the house. Sheila said goodnight then went in whilst Emily took me home. I didn't really need walking home, but I was grateful.

**That is all for now! What happens next? Stay tuned to find out and stay beautiful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will look at the relationship between Talia and her brother; probably going to be set in third person as from now.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight and no, I don't need a constant reminder.**

The house of the Greenworth's was not big, yet it was not too small. It was sort of like a cabin home, with a porch where wind chimes were hung. Inside was the small, tidy hallway was shoes and coats were placed neatly. The stairs were narrow and steep, the type of stairs that would have been around in the 1900s. At the top of the stairs was a bathroom, beside that was a large bedroom which belonged to Sheila Greenworth, a wise, well-known witch. Across from that room was the small room in which belonged to Aidan, Talia's much loved twin brother. Between the two rooms was the medium sized room which belonged to Talia. Downstairs had a look that would make an outsider think that it is warm and cosy; the hallway leads down to the kitchen, which leads into the backyard. The kitchen was a fair size witch a table which had a fruit bowl in the middle, full of fresh fruit. The mix of different colours alone made the healthy snack look appetizing. The first door on the right of the hallway was the living room, the biggest room in the house. A television was placed in the corner, with two soft, comfortable, relaxing couches side by side and a chair for Sheila. A fireplace was in front of one couch, above the fireplace was a picture frame and within was a family photo. There were other various furnishings around, such as a cabinet with ornaments neatly placed on it and a book shelf with different books on. These books were mainly Sheila's or Grimoire's – otherwise known as spell books to the un-supernatural. A Grimoire is a record of all the witches and warlocks spells, rituals, potions and herbs. It is also full of information and different hexes.

Sat on one of the couches were Talia and Aidan, who had the TV on in the background but were talking amongst themselves whilst Shelia was reading a book.

"So, Talia, you seemed pretty close with that Seth Clearwater." Aidan teased with a grin.

"Shut up, Aidan! Seth is my friend, okay? I doubt you've made any friends." Talia sneered.

"Uh, actually, I have..." Aidan muttered.

Talia turned her glance away from the TV screen and to him. "Don't lie. I know when you're lying. On top of that, I know the truth spell off by heart so unless-" Talia was bragging, until she was cut off.

Aidan interrupted before she could continue. "Fine, fine! I haven't made friends, /yet/. But, Richard and Jake are coming round tomorrow."

Talia frowned slightly. "But they annoy me. Besides, they don't count as friends from here."

"They live in Forks, so..."

"Yes, but you've known them for years! It doesn't count. Anyway, I'm going to bed. I can't be bothered to argue anymore," Talia said dramatically as she stood up a walked over to her Grams. "Goodnight, Grams." Talia smiled as she hugged Sheila.

"Goodnight, Talia. Don't sleep all day tomorrow; we're going to Emily's. You're coming as well, Aidan." Sheila said as Talia pulled out of the hug.

"What? Why? But Grams, I have plans." Aidan said with a cheeky smile. Talia stood innocently and silently, waiting for an answer from Sheila.

"We all need to make friends. Especially you, Aidan. Richard and Jake won't be going to the same school as you." No one ever disagreed with Grams, it was too risky. The twins always listened and did what Grams told them to.

"Fine, fine." Aidan reluctantly agreed. Talia just smiled and went up stairs to bed.

Talia's room involved a lot of pink and animal print, a creative combination. The duvet cover was pink, as was the pillow case and there was a fluffy blanket with a pattern of animal print on. There was a single desk which had a laptop on and a couple of Grimoire's. Talia also had a lot of pictures in her room; there was a couple on her bed side cabinet. On of her father, one of her and Aidan, one of her and Grams and one of her old dog which had passed a long time a go.

**vVv**

It was mid-morning, Talia was up and ready, just like Sheila had asked. Aidan was sat downstairs, playing on the Xbox with Richard and Jake who knew about the witchcraft.

"Talia!" Shelia called up the stairs. "Bring down your ancestors Grimoire!"

Immediately, Talia grabbed the old Grimoire off of her desk and ran down the stairs with it. "Here you go, Grams. I tried practicing the séance spell but it didn't work out well. Does there have to be spirits around to like, use it?"

Sheila took the book and looked Talia in the eyes. "Talia, what have I told you about that spell? You are awakening spirits, you have to be careful!" Sheila said sternly, yet wisely. As if it was a warning to Talia. "If you let them cross into this world and don't shut them out the consequences can be very dangerous."

"Sure, Grams. I'll just practice other spells." Talia nodded then walked into the living room, in hope of watching the TV. As soon as she saw the Xbox on, she frowned. "Oh my Gosh! That's not fair, I want to watch One Tree Hill!" She exclaimed.

"You've seen all the episodes and you've got all the seasons on DVD. You can miss it for one day at least." Aidan replied with an eye roll.

"Nice to see you too, Talia." Richard interrupted with a fake smile.

Talia just rolled her eyes. "Right, well. Since I can't watch the TV, I am going to... Sleep." Talia muttered and went back upstairs. She never slept though because Sheila wouldn't let her, which left her to play her music loudly and purposely. Within the hours she was waiting to leave for Emily's, she was texting and Tweeting.

Finally, 2'o'clock came round and Richard and Jake had to go home. As for Talia, Aidan and Sheila, they went round to Emily's place. Talia and Aidan walked beside each other, both of them glued to their mobile phones. Sheila ended up confiscating both of the mobiles because it was rude. When the arrived at Emily's, pretty much all the wolves were there along with their imprints. Sam was obviously there, so was Paul and Jared with Rachel and Kim. Jacob was also there with Seth and Leah.

"Talia!" Seth immediately said with a grin. "Hey! I thought you said that you were going to sleep all day?"

"I was but Grams wouldn't let me." Talia laughed lightly. "I tend to do what she says because she's scary when she's mad... And Aidan woke me up, so I had no choice."

"So, is this the whole pack?" Aidan cut in, getting a frown from Talia.

"Not quite," Sam spoke up, since he was alpha. "We're missing Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady."

"Given the choice, would you rather be a shape shifter, vampire or warlock?" Aidan asked.

"What's a-" Seth started to say, getting interrupted.

"A warlock is a male witch. They claim to have too much dignity to be called a witch." Talia said with a slight smirk.

"I think witch craft is quite cool." Seth nodded.

"It is," Aidan replied, "If Talia isn't doing the spell wrong."

"Oh, shut up, Aidan." Talia snapped.

"I'm just saying!" Aidan defended. "See, we have to get our spells correct to create a coven. And, no, that's not one of the vampire covens."

"Luckily I only need two more witches to join mine." Talia nodded innocently. Aidan glanced at her, looking confused, as did Sheila who was talking to Emily. "Well, you're going to be in my coven because we're related... Then perhaps Lola could join. ¾'s, done. I'm ahead of everyone else."

"Right, who wants brownies?" Emily asked with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a late night. The Greenworth's household was dark because everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Talia was still awake after deciding on a 'great' idea for her and Aidan to practice their spells. Walking across the landing, she walked into Aidan's room – he was a sleep. Before waking Aidan up, she looked at the time seeing that his alarm clock read 11:17PM. "Aidan..." Talia said in a hushed tone. "Aidan..." She repeated, a little louder this time. She quickly ran into the room and then came back with her cat, Rory. Gently in order to not hurt Rory, she pretty much threw him on top of Aidan who woke up immediately. "Great! You're awake! Come on, we're going out." Talia beamed and turned the light on.

Aidan looked at his alarm clock then to his sister. "What do you mean 'we're going out'?"

"Oh, right. Let me explain." Talia nodded as she took a deep breath. "Basically, I think we should practice the séance spell in the cemetery and what's better than to practice at night?" She smiled cheerfully, "Come on, get ready."

"But-" Aidan began to protest but Talia chucked some clothes at him before running out of his room and downstairs.

It wasn't long until Aidan was ready to go and Talia was waiting at the door. Somehow and for some reason, he decided that he would go with her because if he would have gone back to sleep, she would have probably still gone and got herself into trouble. They walked to the cemetery, which luckily wasn't that far away from where they lived. They each shone flashlights to see where they were going.

"Okay, we're in the cemetery. Let's just practice the spell here." Aidan said as he slowed down.

Talia moved the flashlight around, hovering the light over the graves. "No... This won't do."

Aidan let out an exhausted sigh as he followed her, dragging his feet along in the process. Finally, they stopped walking when they got to a statue. The statue was of a woman, who appeared to be weeping into her cupped hands. On the statue was a single rose. "Why here?"

"Have you not heard the tale of Rose?" Talia asked; Aidan shook his head. "Rose was a young maiden in the 1500s, just after America was discovered who ironically loved roses. It is said that she was in love with a man who did not return it. His name? Travis. He was a well known, wealthy man perfect for Rose who came from a rich family herself. Her feelings were hurt when he fell in love with her sister, Violet. It wasn't long until Travis and Violet married and had kids. Day to day, Rose would sit in the cemetery, the only peaceful place and cry into her hands whilst holding a rose. The plot thickens, it turns out that Violet had an affair with an old wood cutter. This caused Travis to get angry and violet. The day he found out, he burnt down the house with Violet in it. 'Roses are red, Violets are blue'. Whilst Violet has the red, fiery death Rose had the cold and blue one. After her sister had gone, she seemed to move on and forget about Travis. She was actually set to marry a handsome landowner named Derek. However, one cold, winter's day she was walking by a near by lake where she drowned. No one knew whether she fell or it it were suicide. The statue was made by Derek, who used to see her crying in the cemetery with a rose. Every night, a rose is placed there and no one knows how or why. Some say its Rose herself, others say its Derek."

"Ah," Aidan nodded after understanding. "And you want to find out who it is that haunts the statue?"

"Precisely." Talia smiled slightly. "Right. Let's start! You know the spell to see a spirit, right?" Talia grabbed his hands before he could protest.

As both of them closed their eyes, they both began to chant a spell in Latin. "_Spiritus invoco in septerntrione ad meridiem spiritus invoco, spiritus invoco oriente in occidetentem spiritus invoco. Audi humilis servus vester consilii; Obsecri me, Ad te clamo spiritus sumpti mundi__._"

They glanced around after completing the spell. "Right, now all we have to do is wait." Talia nodded with a smile.

Aidan couldn't help but frown at her. "Wait!? It's now 12:05, it's cold and you expect us to wait for something that may not appear? No. Come on. We're going home."

"But-!" Talia began to protest, pouting as she got up and followed him back to the house. "Whatever happens is all your fault. I'll just go on my own next time." She walked along, muttering to herself.

What the twins didn't notice is that after they left, a woman approached the statue and stood beside is. She was wearing a beautiful yet old gown, which seemed torn and muddy at the bottom. Her brunette curls trailed down her back, outlining her heart shaped pale face which didn't show even a slight emotion. Slowly and gently she picked up the rose and pressed it to her cheek. A single tear slid down her face, as if she were missing and waiting for someone. "I promise that I will find you..." She whispered so quietly it wouldn't be able to be heard. Before sitting down, she took the rose and inhaled the sweet smell.

Meanwhile, at the Cullen household, Bella and Edward had just got back from a hunt.

"I'm just going to check on Renesmee." Bella said as she walked upstairs. As she walked up to her daughter's room she noticed a flash of flaming red hair. Could it be? No. She was dead. She quickly ran into Renesmee's room, luckily finding her unharmed. She could only think that she was seeing things. After checking the room, she shut the door ajar and headed back downstairs, not noticing that a familiar male figure watched her walk down the stairs. The blonde haired male crooked his neck, studying her before flashing away.

Gathered outside in the woods were a small group. "She has a child. How is that even possible?" The red haired female asked.

"It can't be hers." The same blonde male that was watching hers replied.

"She wasn't fully human, or vampire. A bit of both." Another male said, younger than any of the others.

"How is that even possible?" The third male with dreadlocks asked, glancing towards the Cullens house.

"How is is possible that we can all see each other? Answer that first because the last time I check me and my army were killed!" The woman hissed, glaring at him.

"How about, we stop asking questions, and go in there and kill her and the family?" The blonde asked.

"You sound like an idiot!" The woman retorted. "The little one has those silly visions."

"Calm down, calm down." The male with dreadlocks hushed. "We will plan something, but not yet. Firstly, I want to find out why it is that we can see each other."

"In that time, we could gather an army." The female said with a sadistic grin.

"That's not going to work," the younger male finally said. "Most of the army have found peace, they have no unfinished business. The ones left are the idiots and the disobedient."

"'Found peace'?" The woman snapped and then it suddenly dawned on her. The blonde male and the male with dreadlocks also came to the realization of what they are. "We're not vampires... We're ghosts."


End file.
